Winter Bell
by Hime Heartfilia
Summary: I will find you, wherever you are. . . This Bell will be a 'Witness'. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Hinata POV),**

**Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana dan berkecukupan..**

**Ada Ayah, Ibu dan Adik perempuan yang sangat aku sayangi.. Ayahku bekerja sebagai kepala cabang salah satu cabang perusahaan ternama Uchiha Corp yang ada di Konoha. Sedangkan, Ibu bekerja sebagai Ibu rumah tangga dan terkadang dia menjual kue-kue buatannya sendiri, sungguh enak..**

**Kami tinggal di sebuah kota kecil yang cukup damai, Konoha. Konoha memiliki udara yang sangat bersih, berhubung jarang orang menggunakan mobil.. Jika iya, dia adalah orang yang berada. Kebanyakan penduduk Konoha menggunakan sepeda dan berjalan kaki.. Pemandangan Konoha juga sangat indah, dengan pantai yang bersih dan juga masih terdapat banyak pepohonan.**

**Ahh, lanjut mengenai diri ku. Hidupku terbilang biasa, aku hanya seorang gadis pemalu yang jarang memiliki teman.. Dikarenakan peraturan keluarga kami yang cukup ketat, sehingga aku dan adik perempuanku jarang keluar rumah. Kini usiaku beranjak 17 tahun.. Ahh,, aku memiliki seorang tunangan.. Dia adalah sepupuku sendiri.. Usianya 2 tahun lebih tua dariku.. Kami sudah di tunangkan sejak aku berusia 8 tahun..**

**Namanya adalah Hyuuga Neji.. Dia adalah anak dari Pamanku yang merupakan adik kembar Otousan-ku, rumit memang.. Tidak ada yang mengetahui aku sudah bertunangan hanya keluarga ku dan sahabatku..**

**Neji-Nii sudah lulus dari sekolah dan sekarang tengah siap untuk melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi, dia mengambil jurusan bisnis agar kelak bisa membuka usaha sendiri. Neji-Nii merupakan siswa lulusan terbaik di KHS.. Aku sangat bangga kepada nya..**

**Aku sering bertanya kepada Okaasan dan Otousan 'Kenapa tunanganku harus sepupu-ku sendiri?' Jawaban mereka hanya satu dan jelas 'Itu yang terbaik untukmu Hinata' sambil tersenyum..**

**Meskipun begitu aku tetap memanggil Neji dengan sebutan Neji-Nii tidak memakai suffix -Kun.. Karena menurut ku dia tetap sepupuku.. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan mencoba memanggilnya dengan suffix -kun.. Ahh,, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahku merah padam..**

**Kami tumbuh bersama sejak kecil.. Neji-Nii selalu menghiburku saat aku sedih dan menceritakan hal yang menyenangkan.. Aku sangat sayang dengan Neji-Nii,, tetapi mungkin perasaan ini hanya sebatas kakak dan adik.. Tetapi aku tau, aku harus belajar mencintainya karena kelak dia akan menjadi suamiku.. Mungkin?**

**Lalu mengenai sahabatku.. Mereka adalah Ino dan Sakura.. Sakura kini berada di luar negri tepatnya di London.. Keluarga Sakura pindah saat masih SMP. Ayah Sakura di mutasikan oleh perusahaannya untuk membantu cabang perusahaan yang ada di London.. Jadi sahabatku hanya tinggal Ino dan kami satu sekolah lagi di KHS..**

**Meskipun Sakura jauh di negri orang, aku dan Ino tidak pernah kehilangan komunikasi dengan Sakura.. Beruntunglah aku, Otousan mau memasangkan jaringan internet di rumah. Hal ini aku gunakan untuk mencari informasi mengenai pengetahuan luar dan juga berkomunikasi dengan Sakura. Sakura sering mengirimi aku dan Ino dengan foto-foto pemandangan di luar negri.. Terkadang aku mencetak foto-foto pemberian Sakura dan memperlihatkannya kepada adik perempuanku Hanabi - chan atau Neji-nii..**

**Hanabi sangat senang ketika aku memperlihatkan foto-foto itu.. Kami sering berkhayal suatu saat nanti dapat berkunjung ke tempat itu atau berkeliling dunia dengan orang kita cintai.. Terkadang jika Neji-Nii mendengar, dia akan menggoda ku dengan memeluk ku dari belakang dan berbisik 'Kita akan pergi ke sana suatu saat nanti Hime'.. Tentu saja hal itu membuat wajahku kini merah padam.. Hanabi yang menyadari itu segera pergi entah kemana, mungkin tidak ingin mengganggu.. Neji-Nii yang sudah melihat reaksi ku hanya akan tertawa dan melepaskan pelukannya.. Baginya menggodaku adalah makanan sehari-harinya.. Sungguh menyebalkan..**

**Lalu mulai minggu depan aku akan memulai hari pertamaku di SMA KHS.. Aku hanya berharap mendapatkan banyak teman dan Sakura cepat kembali ke Konoha..**

**(Hinata POV End)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini adalah awal bagi Hinata menjabat sebagai seorang siswi SMA.. Seragam musim semi nya yang masih baru dengan motif yang cukup cantik.. 'Yoshh, Ganbatte Hinata' doa Hinata dalam hati..

"Inoooooo.." Hinata berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Ino. Ino yang merasa seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya langsung berhenti dan mencari sosok orang yang memanggil namanya.. Senyum terukir di wajah Ino..

"Hinataa" Ino pun berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Pagi sekali kamu datang?" Ucap Ino kemudian berjalan bersama Hinata memasuki gerbang KHS.

Cuaca masih pagi, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00.. Ini adalah Musim semi di Konoha,, suhu di pagi hari masih terasa dingin tetapi sejuk karena baru beberapa hari berganti dari musim dingin.

"Aku ingin melihat kelasku, semoga kita sekelas ya Ino" Hinata tersenyum manis.. Rambut Indigo nya yang digerai, mata nya yang berwarna lavender dan kulitnya yang halus tanpa noda serta seputih susu membuat dirinya sungguh cantik..

"Hm.. Tentu saja dan itu harus.." Ino pun tersenyum.. Rambutnya yang berwarna Kuning dan di ikat Pony tail dengan pony menyamping, Ino terlihat cantik dan tegas.

Kedua sejoli ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju mading, dimana nama mereka telah tercantum pada selembar kertas dan menentukan dimana kelas mereka..

"1-1.. Yeahhh.. Kita sekelas Hinata" Teriak Ino kegirangan.. Ayo kita ke kelas..

"Hm" Hinata mengangguk..

.

.

.

**Tokyo 2013 (Spring),**

Rambut model pantat ayam mencuat-cuat berwarna hitam legam, mata onyxnya yang serius mengamati tumpukan kertas dihadapannya dengan wajah stoic.. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris tunggal Uchiha corp. Yang memiliki banyak sekali perusahaan yang tersebar disegala penjuru dunia.

Wajahnya yang sangat tampan dan dia baru berumur 19 tahun. Terlihat kepalanya cukup penat dengan semua tumpukan kertas-kertas dan dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus dia periksa.. Sesekali dia menggosok keningnya yang terasa sakit..

**_Sekilas info tentang Uchiha Sasuke.._**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah incaran setiap gadis di dunia,, setiap Dia lewat, semua gadis akan meneriakkan namanya dengan histeris.. Dia juga seorang pekerja keras dan pintar dalam berbisnis lebih tepatnya segala hal.. Sungguh Pangeran impian yang tidak ada di dunia nyata dan hanya ada di Fanfic,, #author nangisss , Fact !

Sasuke mendapatkan predikat Executive termuda ketika usianya beranjak 18 tahun. Di saat usia itu Sasuke sudah memimpin perusahaan Uchiha yang bergerak dalam banyak bidang. Mengenai Orang tuanya? Tentu saja masih hidup dan sedang menikmati masa liburan. Kedua orang tua Sasuke sedang melakukan perjalanan bulan madu nya ke dua kalinya. Ayah Sasuke, Fugaku - memilih untuk pensiun dini karena menganggap Sasuke sudah sangat layak untuk memimpin semua perusahaan Uchiha.

Kekayaan Uchiha pasti tidak terhitung lagi banyaknya, mengingat begitu banyak perusahaan yang tersebar dimana-mana..

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk" Suara maskulin Sasuke memerintahkan seseorang untuk masuk ke ruangannya..

"Permisi Sasuke Sama, ini berkas-berkas yang anda minta" Kakashi selaku sekretaris pribadi Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa tumpukan kertas.

"Hm" Sasuke mengambil berkas yang diberikan Kakashi. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Sungguh jarang saya melihat anda tersenyum Sasuke Sama" Kakashi menggoda Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke kembali ke wajah stoic nya.

"Saya yakin, jika para gadis melihat senyum anda, sudah bisa dipastikan mereka akan meleleh saat ini juga" lanjut Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya..

Sasuke hanya melirik Kakashi dan menaikkan alisnya, sehingga menimbulkan kerutan di dahinya..

"Haahh.. Baiklah saya pamit untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan saya lagi.. Semoga berkas itu berguna untuk anda Sasuke Sama" Kakashi kemudian berbalik dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke Sasuke..

"Arigatou Kakashi San" Ucapan Sasuke membuat Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya dan dia menutup pintu kerja Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat berkas-berkas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi, senyum kembali terukir di wajah tampannya..

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Hinata.." Sasuke menutup berkas itu dan menaruhnya di laci mejanya, kemudian dia melihat sebuah gantungan lonceng berwarna lavender bergambar kepingan salju bersisi 6.. Sasuke menggoyangkan lonceng itu sampai bunyi dan kembali teringat masa lalu nya saat kecil..

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Yoshh.. ini Fict ke 3 SasuHina...

Saya kembali mempunyai sebuah cerita...

Saya juga akan tetap melanjutkan cerita 'My Princess'.. Semoga kalian tetap terhibur.. Untuk FF ini special saya akan upload 2 Chapter langsung..

Mari disimakkk...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kecil akan pergi berlibur bersama keluarganya pada saat liburan musim dingin.. Orang tua Sasuke berjanji ingin mengajaknya keliling dunia, tetapi karena Fugaku, ayah Sasuke mendadak mendapat urusan bisnis di salah satu cabangnya, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus menghabiskan masa liburannya di kota kecil, Konoha.

Sasuke sungguh merasa malas dengan liburannya.. Menurut nya 'apa yang bisa di nikmati dari sebuah kota kecil'. Hari Liburan pun tiba. Mereka pun berangkat menuju kota Konoha.

Pandangan Sasuke terus mengarah keluar jendela.. Sepanjang jalan Sasuke sedikit takjub dengan pemandangan Konoha. Salju putih yang menutupi sebagian jalan dan pepohonan.. Sungguh indah menurut Sasuke..

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Indah bukan?" Tanya Fugaku sambil menyetir mobilnya dan melirik putra semata wayang nya sesekali yang sepertinya takjub akan pemandangan Konoha.

"Hm, lumayan." Sasuke kecil hanya menjawab singkat dengan wajah coolnya.. Sejak kecil saja Sasuke sudah mewarisi sifat cool..

Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan melihat putra tunggalnya yang tidak bisa memberikan ekspresi menakjubkan dan juga melihat suaminya Fugaku mengkerucutkan bibirnya karena di jawab singkat oleh Sasuke.

Mereka pun tiba di sebuah cottage.. Mereka menyewa kamar selama seminggu.. Begitu sampai Sasuke segera jalan-jalan untuk melihat Kota Konoha. Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak merasa khawatir karena mereka yakin Sasuke sudah cukup tangguh jika dia di ganggu orang lain, mengingat saat usianya 5 tahun Sasuke sudah mendapat 3 sabuk hitam karate dan Taekwondo..

Sasuke merapatkan mantel bulu miliknya karena udara musim dingin di Konoha cukup dingin. Kali ini pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah taman kecil di Konoha. Dia melihat sesosok gadis kecil berambut pendek tengah asik bermain salju dan membuat bola-bola salju..

'Bodoh, Tidakkah dia merasa dingin.' Pikir Sasuke.. Sasuke yang semakin penasaran segera menghampiri gadis kecil itu, sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke.

"Hei" Sapa Sasuke datar kepada si Gadis yang sedang berjongkong membuat bola salju..

Gadis kecil itu pun berhenti menggerakkan tangannya dan melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.. Mulanya gadis itu hanya melihat boots, tetapi begitu dia mendongakkan kepalanya , sepasang mata onyx tengah melihatnya datar.

Sasuke bisa dengan jelas kini melihat gadis kecil itu.. Pipinya putih sedikit memerah , mungkin karena dingin dan sangat tembem. Selain itu rambut indigo nya yang pendek memakai jepitan kecil berbentuk salju dan yang paling unik adalah mata nya berwarna perak lavender. Sasuke bersumpah dalam hati, Dia adalah gadis termanis yang pernah dia temui selama ini.

"Nii-chan memanggilku?" Tanya gadis kecil itu penasaran masih dalam posisi jongkok..

'Sepertinya umur dia lebih kecil dariku, biar ku tebak, umurnya sekitar 6 tahun?' Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hm.." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan wajah cool..

Gadis itu segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk ujung mantelnya yang terkena salju, kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya ke Sasuke.

"Hinata.. Hyuuga Hinata" suara manis anak itu menggema di telinga sampai ke saraf otak Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas uluran tangan Hinata. "Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke melihat gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis,, ahh Sasuke di buat meleleh seperti salju. Sasuke pun menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum.. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum kepada seorang gadis , tentu saja selain Okaasannya.

Hinata mengajak Sasuke untuk bermain bersama. Hinata sangat yakin bahwa Sasuke adalah turis yang berkunjung ke Konoha mengingat di Konoha tidak ada rambut model Sasuke (Pantat ayam).

Hari ini mereka membuat boneka salju bersama dan berkeliling sekitar taman. Tanpa terasa waktu sudah sore, Hinata pamit kepada Sasuke untuk pulang. Sebenarnya Sasuke masih ingin bermain dengan Hinata tetapi dia tidak bisa memaksa, takut keluarga Hinata khawatir. Sebelum Hinata menjauh Sasuke berteriak.

"Besok temui aku disini jam 10" Hinata membalikkan badan dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah Sasuke kun" Hinata pun melambaikan tangan ke Sasuke.

Merasa sosok Hinata sudah menghilang, Sasuke juga bergegas kembali ke cottage.

"Tadaima" Ucap Sasuke membuka kamar cottagenya.

"Okaeri Sasuke kun" Ucap Mikoto lembut.

Sasuke membuka mantel bulunya dan menggantungnya. Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Sasuke kun sedang senang hari ini? Apa kamu menemukan hal yang menyenangkan ketika tadi berjalan-jalan?" Mikoto membelai lembut rambut raven Sasuke.

"Hai Okaasan" Sasuke tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto.

"Nanti kamu ceritakan kepada Okaasan yaa,, sekarang pergilah berendam" Mikoto pun berlalu menuju lemari baju dan menyiapkan baju untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha,, Jadi Sasuke kita sudah jatuh cinta yaaaa sayang.." Suara tawa Fugaku terdengar lantang.. Fugaku tertawa karena mendengar cerita Mikoto mengenai pertemuan Sasuke dengan Hinata.

Sasuke hanya menatap malas Otousannya karena tertawa keras seolah mengejeknya. Sasuke hanya menarik nafasnya.

"Besok kamu harus membawa gadis kecil itu.. Otousan dan Okaasan ingin melihatnya.." Fugaku kembali tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundak putranya.

"Hm" Sasuke menjawab singkat menanggapi Otousannya.

Mikoto kembali tertawa pelan melihat tingkah suami dan anaknya yang berbeda 180 derajat itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah sampai di taman Konoha sesuai janjinya. Dia mencari sosok Hinata yang sepertinya belum datang. Sasuke pun memilih duduk di ayunan menunggu kedatangan Hinata.

Tidak terlalu lama Sasuke melihat sosok itu kini tengah berlari menghampiri Sasuke..

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Go-Gomenasai Sasuke Kun, aku terlambat" Hinata nampaknya tersengal sengal karena berlari..

"Hm, kamu terlambat 5 menit" Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata yang merasa sangat bersalah, wajahnya murung dan Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gomenasai.." Ucap Hinata lirih..

Sasuke segera mencubit pipi Hinata yang tembem dan membuat Hinata sedikit meringis karena sakit.

"Jangan menampilkan wajah seperti itu, kamu tidak cocok.. Tersenyumlah, kamu lebih cocok seperti itu" Ucap Sasuke membuang wajahnya karena sedang merona, tidak disangka Sasuke bisa berbicara panjang dan seperti itu kepada seorang gadis..

Hinata hanya mengelus pipinya yang sakit karena cubitan Sasuke dan tersenyum manis ke Sasuke yang dimana membuat Sasuke semakin gemas dengan Hinata.

"Mau kemana kita Sasuke kun?" Hinata masih berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di ayunan.

"Ikut aku" Sasuke pun berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

Sasuke membawa Hinata menuju cottage nya untuk bertemu dengan Otousan dan Okaasannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini Hinata ya Sa-Su-ke..?" Tanya Fugaku sambil menggoda putranya.. Jelas sekali wajah Sasuke kini semerah tomat. Fugaku yang melihat respon putranya hanya bisa tertawa bahagia.

"Sudah-sudah sayang, jangan kau goda lagi Sasuke, nanti bisa-bisa dia malu.." Seru Mikoto membawakan beberapa Snack dan Ocha Hangat yang di pesannya melalui room service.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, dia tidak begitu mengerti maksud pembicaraan ke 3 orang di hadapannya ini.

"Silahkan Hinata chan.." Mikoto memberikan segelas Ocha hangat ke Hinata.

"Hm, Arigatou Obaasan" Hinata menyambut gelas pemberian Mikoto dan tersenyum super duper manis.

Ke 3 makhluk Uchiha itu hanya bisa mematung melihat senyuman Hinata. Fugaku dan Mikoto kini sadar alasan Sasuke sepertinya tertarik kepada Hinata. Tanpa sadar Mikoto langsung memeluk Hinata yang sangat manis. Hal tersebut menyebabkan Ocha yang Hinata pegang jatuh dan mengenai Dress musim dinginnya..

"Ahhh,," Pekik Hinata kaget.

"Okaasan" Sasuke juga kaget karena Ocha Hinata tumpah. Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata dan memeriksa Hinata.. Mikoto juga melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf kepada Hinata

"Panas?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir..

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kembali..

"Gomenasaii Hinata Chan.." Mikoto merasa sangat bersalah, untung saja Ocha itu tidak panas dan sudah hangat.

"Daijobu Obaasan" Hinata kembali tersenyum lembut..

Hinata seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga Sasuke.. Sebelum sore menjelang Hinata pamit untuk pulang dan Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke taman, awalnya Sasuke ingin mengantarkan sampai rumah tetapi Hinata menolaknya karena takut Otousannya yang keras kepala akan marah melihat Hinata membawa laki-laki. Maklum ayahnya over protektif..

Sudah hampir seminggu Sasuke berada di Konoha, besok adalah hari terakhir Sasuke. Sasuke sedih memikirkan harus berpisah dengan Hinata.

Hinata juga merasa sedih karena besok Sasuke akan kembali ke Tokyo karena masa liburannya sudah habis..

Hari ini seperti biasa Sasuke dan Hinata berjanji untuk bertemu di taman.. Kali ini Sasuke melihat Hinata datang lebih dulu, Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Ini untukmu.." Hinata memberikan sebuah bungkusan Kado berwarna biru dengan hiasan bunga sakura berwarna ungu.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya dan menerima kado tersebut.

"Hn, Arigatou" Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan arigatou kepada gadis, biasanya Sasuke cuek dan bahkan tidak menerima semua kado pemberian gadis-gadis di sekolahnya.

Sasuke dan Hinata pergi ke sebuah pantai di Konoha, terlihat pantainya masih tertutup salju putih, pasti air lautnya sangat dingin jadi mereka tidak bermain air laut, mereka hanya duduk di kursi dan melihat deburan ombak.

"Apakah kamu akan kesini lagi Sasuke?" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih melihat ke arah laut.

"Hn, pasti" Sasuke kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata dan tersenyum..

"Tunggulah aku" lanjut Sasuke..

Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, Sasuke memegang mantel Hinata dan Sasuke mencium bibir kecil Hinata.. Hinata terkejut sekali.. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya sebentar dan tersenyum kemudian mencium Hinata lagi. Hinata mulai merasa nyaman dan mencoba menikmati ciuman Sasuke. Ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi Sasuke dan Hinata di musim dingin saat usia mereka terbilang belia.

.

.

.

Sasuke berharap Hinata mengantarkan kepergiannya, Sasuke menunggu kedatangan Hinata, Sasuke terlihat gelisah.. Fugaku dan Mikoto masih berkemas memasukkan koper-koper mereka ke bagasi mobil.

"Kita harus jalan Sasuke kun" Mikoto memecah keheningan dan membelai wajah Sasuke yang nampak sedih karena Hinata tak kunjung datang.

Sasuke pun mengikuti langkah Mikoto menuju mobil. Diam-diam Sasuke menitikkan air mata. Sasuke merasa sangat kehilangan. Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya suatu saat akan menjemput Hinata dan menjadikannya istri.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain :

Hinata kecil terbaring lemah, nafasnya naik turun tidak beraturan.. Hinata terserang demam tinggi.. Untuk berdiri saja dia tidak bisa. Hiashi, Yukino (Ibu Hinata) dan Neji kecil nampak mencemaskan Hinata yang terbaring lemah.

"Sa-Sa-suke-kun.." Hinata mengigau kan nama Sasuke. Neji merasa asing dengan nama Sasuke.. Mungkin kah itu teman Hinata akhir-akhir ini?

Hinata membuka matanya, kepalanya sangat pusing. Hinata berusaha menyibakkan selimut yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"A-Aku harus menemui Sa-Sasuke-kun.." Hinata berusaha bangun dan turun dari kasur, Nafasnya sungguh tidak beraturan..

Neji menghentikan Hinata yang berusaha bangun.

"Tidurlah Hinata, kamu sedang sakit" Terlihat ekspresi khawatir dari Neji.

"Ne-Neji-Nii.. A-Aku harus pergi" Hinata bersikeras untuk bangun dan menemui Sasuke. Hinata ingin memberitahukan Sasuke bahwa dia menyukainya dan akan menunggunya kembali..

Hinata turun dari kasur dan mencoba berlari dengan cepat, Neji yang masih sedikit kaget karena di dorong Hinata hanya membiarkan Hinata pergi dan berlalu di hadapannya.

Hinata terus mencoba berlari, dia lupa memakai mantelnya dan sepatu bootsnya. Hinata merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar dan sesak.. Baru melangkahkan kaki keluar gerbang rumah Hinata terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur sebuah batu.. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala Hinata.

"Hinata..?" Panggil Yukino yang melihat Putri sulungnya tengah mencoba berlari tanpa alas kaki dan badan terhuyung.

Yukino segera meletakkan Hanabi yang masih bayi ke dalam keranjang bayi dan mengejar Hinata. Yukino sangat terkejut melihat Hinata kini telah pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala Hinata.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaa !"

.

.

.

Hiashi, Yukino dan Neji terlihat sangat khawatir.. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata sedang berada dalam keadaan kritis. Raut wajah mereka sungguh tidak tenang.

Dokter keluar dan membuka maskernya. Mereka ber 3 segera menghampiri dokter.

"Bagaimana anak saya dok?" Tanya Hiashi khawatir.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa, demamnya juga sudah mulai turun, hanya saja sepertinya dia akan mengalami hilang ingatan." Kata dokter

Yukino menutup mulutnya dengan ke dua tangan, dan menangis dalam pelukan Hiashi.

"Sekarang kalian bisa menjenguknya" Kata dokter dan pamit dari hadapan mereka ber3.

"Hinata" Yukino meneteskan air mata.

"O-Okaasan" Hinata membuka matanya, kepalanya masih terasa sakit dan matanya sedikit kabur.

"Kamu ingat Okaasan sayang?" Yukino tersenyum sambil menangis melihat Hinata mencoba menganggukan kepalanya.

"Otousan, Neji-Ni.. Kenapa kalian menangis? Aku dimana?" Hinata melihat ruangan sekitarnya dan sepertinya itu bukan kamarnya.

"Kamu di rumah sakit sayang, kamu terjatuh dan kepala mu berdarah" Yukino menjelaskan sambil terus menangis tetapi itu tangisan bahagia karena Hinata tidak melupakan keluarganya.

.

.

.

3 hari sudah Hinata di rawat, sepertinya keadaan Hinata semakin membaik. Neji menjenguk Hinata setiap hari. Neji memberanikan diri untuk bertanya mengenai siapa Sasuke.

"Hime.." Ucap Neji sambil mengupaskan apel untuk Hinata.

"Hm" Jawab Hinata sambil memakan apel yang diberikan Neji.

"Siapa Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?" Hinata sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Neji.. Memangnya Hinata mengenal Sasuke?

"Siapa dia Neji-Nii?" Hinata malah membalikan pertanyaan Neji. Tentu saja kepintaran Neji langsung bekerja, sepertinya Hinata hilang ingatan mengenai Sasuke.

"Entahlah, aku melihatmu memanggil nama Sasuke dan ingin menemuinya ketika kamu sedang demam." Neji menjelaskan kepada Hinata untuk memastikan..

"Masa? Aku tidak tau siapa Sasuke itu.." Hinata mencoba mengingat Sasuke, tetapi muncul sosok anak laki-laki berambut raven dan kepala Hinata sangat sakit..

"Argh.." Hinata memegangi kepalanya. Neji langsung merasa sangat khawatir dan memanggil dokter. Kemudian Hinata diberikan obat penenang. Hal ini membuat Neji semakin yakin bahwa Hinata lupa tentang Sasuke. Neji juga berjanji tidak akan mengungkit nama Sasuke di hadapan Hinata lagi.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari pula Sasuke tiba di rumahnya. Meskipun liburan masih berjalan, tetapi Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan liburan lagi. Keluarga Sasuke akan segera pindah ke Los Angeles untuk urusan bisnis baru Uchiha.

Sasuke semakin sedih karena akan semakin jauh dari Hinata, tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat pada kado pemberian Hinata. Sasuke segera membuka lemarinya dan melihat kado itu masih terbungkus rapi. Sasuke membuka bungkusan itu dan dia melihat isinya adalah sebuah gantungan lonceng berwarna violet.

Sasuke segera memeluk hadiah itu dan berjanji suatu saat akan kembali menemui Hinata.

"Kami-Sama pertemukanlah kami suatu saat nanti, jangan biarkan Hinata melupakan diriku." Ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya Hime mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang mau baca FF SasuHina ini... ^^~**

**Terima kasih juga buat yang review...**

**Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan cerita ini ya... Update memang bakal lama, soalnya lagi UAS.. TT**

**Maaf untuk tidak bisa balas review satu-satu.. Tapi Hime senang jika kalian memang menikmati cerita ini... **

**Semoga kalian juga bantu sumbang ide jika berminat... XD**

**tanpa basa basi mari disimak...**

**Yoshhh !^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dengan cepat menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di hadapannya. Dia ingin segera pulang dan membaca berkas-berkas yang di berikan Kakashi. Executive muda ini tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Hanya dalam hitungan jam Sasuke sudah membereskan semua dokumen-dokumen yang mengganggu pandangan matanya.

Sasuke segera keluar ruangan dan meminta Kakashi untuk mengurus sisa pekerjaan kantor sementara. Kakashi pun meng-iyakan.

Dengan cepat pula Sasuke segera memacu mobil nya menuju apartemen pribadinya dengan membawa berkas-berkas yang sudah tidak sabar ingin dia baca.

Sasuke segera membanting tubuhnya di sofa empuk dan menaruh berkas-berkas itu di atas meja.. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan mengendurkan dasinya. Dia segera merubah posisi duduknya dan mulai membaca tiap lembar berkas itu. Sepertinya tidak ada yang terlewatkan. Senyuman pun terukir di wajah stoicnya.

"Ternyata kamu belum pindah Hinata" Gumam Sasuke dengan seulas senyum tipis diwajah tampannya.

**Drrrtt Drrttt Drrrtt..**

Sasuke melihat handphonenya yang bergetar, tenyata Okaasannya menelepon.

"Moshi Moshi" Sapa Sasuke.

"Moshi-Moshi Sasuke-kun.. Bagaimana kabarmu nak?" Terdengar suara Mikoto dari seberang sana.

"Baik,, Bagaimana Okaasan dan Otousan di sana?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kami baik-baik saja sayang.. Hmm.. Sepertinya Otousan ingin pulang ke Jepang, tetapi masih belum tau kapan pastinya.." Suara Mikoto.

"Hm.. Kabari aku jika ingin pulang, aku akan menjemput kalian di bandara."

"Arigatou Sasuke kun.." Mikoto terdengar senang "Bagaimana pencarianmu tentang Hinata? Kamu sudah menemuinya?" Lanjut Mikoto.

"Belumm.. Tetapi mungkin sebentar lagi" Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah jika begitu, Okaasan tutup dulu ya nak.. Jika sudah ketemu jangan lupa hubungi Okaasan.. Okaasan ingin segera melihat Hinata kecil." Mikoto terdengar bahagia..

"Hm.. Jaa" Sasuke pun segera mematikan sambungannya.

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan melanjutkan membaca berkas itu. Senyuman terukir lagi di wajahnya mana kala di akhir halaman terselip sebuah foto. Sesosok gadis yang amat di rindukan oleh Sasuke, Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum pada foto itu, dia mengenakan dress musim panas berwarna biru muda dengan topi rajut. Sasuke sangat rindu dengan senyuman manis Hinata.

"Kamu semakin cantik Hinata" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus wajah Hinata di foto.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya lagi dan menekan-nekan ponselnya seolah mencari nama di kontaknya. '**Dobe' **calling.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menunggu orang itu menjawab telepon Sasuke.

"Moshi Moshi Temeee..!" Suara nyaring Naruto terdengar ceria sekali.

"Hm." Sasuke hanya irit bicara.

"Tumben sekali kamu menelepon ku.. Pasti kamu rindu kan sama diriku ini.." Cerocos Naruto.

"Hm, aku ada perlu denganmu.. Kamu ada waktu?" Sasuke langsung to do point kepada sahabatnya yang dipanggil 'Dobe' ini.

"Tentu saja.. Hihi.." Naruto langsung menjawab mantap.

"Segera berkemas dan datang ke apartemenku besok subuh." Setelah itu Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan mulai mencari nama lain di kontaknya **'Kakashi' **calling.

"Moshi Moshi Sasuke-Sama" sapa kakashi.

"Moshi moshi Kakashi-san,, aku ingin kamu menggantikanku selama 1 minggu di perusahaan.. Mulai besok aku ambil cuti." Sasuke to do point.

"Hai Sasuke-Sama" Kakashi meng-iyakan permintaan Sasuke dan sambungan telepon putus.

"Tunggu aku Hinata.." Sasuke segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas keluar dari apartemennya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berhenti pada sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai pajangan. Sasuke yang sudah memasuki toko dan berjalan mencari beberapa barang langsung mendapat banyak tatapan dari para wanita yang ada di toko tersebut. Sungguh populer Sasuke.

Pandangan Sasuke berhenti ketika melihat sebuah pajangan bola kristal yang di dalamnya ada seorang gadis dan laki-laki yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu. Dia mengambil bola itu dan mengocoknya. Butiran-butiran yang menyerupai salju putih turun di dalam bola itu menghujani kedua pasangan dalam bola itu. Indah sekali.

Tanpa ba bi bu be bo - Sasuke menyerahkan barang itu menuju kasir dan membayarnya.

"Arigatou" Ucap kasir itu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian melajukan kembali mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Oi Teme, kita mau kemana?" Naruto sekarang sedang duduk manis di samping Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

"Ikut saja dan diam" Sasuke tetap mengfokuskan matanya ke jalanan yang ada di depan.

"Kamu semakin aneh Teme.!" Naruto berteriak frustasi melihat sahabatnya ini.

Pertama di suruh berkemas, Ke-dua di suruh datang ke apartemennya subuh-subuh bahkan ayam jago belum sempat untuk berkokok, Ke-tiga Naruto langsung di suruh naik ke mobil tanpa di beritahukan ke mana arah tujuan mereka.

"Hm" hanya jawaban singkat dari Sasuke dan membuat Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku lapar Temeee.. Teriak Naruto lagi di dalam mobil.

"Ada roti di belakang mobil, aku sudah menyediakannya"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto segera mengambil roti-roti yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sasuke dan memakannya.

.

.

.

Perjalanan memakan waktu 5 jam dan akhirnya tibalah Sasuke-Naruto di kota kecil Konoha. Sasuke memelankan mobilnya dan melihat pemandangan Konoha. Sepertinya tidak berubah yang banyak. Tetap kelihatan sejuk.. Bunga-bunga Sakura yang bermekaran semakin memperindah Kota kecil ini.

Naruto tertegun melihat Konoha, mulutnya menganga seolah dia seperti berada di dalam negeri dongeng. Mungkin mereka tidak akan mendapatkan pemandangan ini di Tokyo, mengingat hanya terdapat bangunan tinggi menjulang ke langit. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke berusaha mengingat cottage tempat dia menginap saat berlibur dulu. _**Vaila**_, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Sasuke menemukan cottage itu. Sepertinya hanya ada sedikit perubahan dari cottage ini.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dan memasuki cottage bersama Naruto, mereka memesan 2 kamar untuk seminggu penuh. Tidak mungkin mereka tinggal 1 kamar kan.

"Oi Teme, kenapa kamu tidak bilang kita akan berlibur ke sini? Aku kan jadi bisa mempersiapkan semuanya lebih baik" Naruto sedikit menggerutu karena Sasuke tidak berbicara apa-apa.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang" Sasuke masih datar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di ikuti Naruto. Kamar mereka bersebelahan.

"Siapa?" Naruto penasaran "Jangan-jangan seorang gadis yaaaaa" Goda Naruto memperlihatkan muka mesum.

"Hm" Sasuke mejawab singkat dan tidak mau menanggapi sifat sahabatnya yang mulai aneh..

"Kenalkan padaku Sasukeee.. Hihihi.." Naruto tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih..

Sasuke hanya memberikan pandangan tajam dengan aura gelap ke Naruto dan berhasil membuat Naruto merinding ketakutan. Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk diam. #hahaha poor Naruto

.

.

.

Sasuke segera meletakkan kopernya di sudut kamar dan mengambil sebuah kantung setelah itu mengajak Naruto untuk mengunjungi sebuah tempat.

.

.

.

KHS masih terlihat sepi. Mungkin siswa atau siswi nya belum pulang sekolah. Tetapi, Tidak perlu menunggu lama bel KHS pun berdenting di saat yang sama pula sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di samping gerbang.

"Sepertinya kita pas.." Sasuke bergumam sendiri dan Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya untuk apa Sasuke mengajaknya ke sekolah.

"Oy Teme, memang kamu mau sekolah lagi?" Tanya Naruto polos dan hasilnya mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari sahabatnya. Mungkin saat ini Naruto lebih baik membungkam mulutnya sementara.

Sasuke melihat penjaga sekolah mulai membuka gerbang sekolah dan murid-murid KHS mulai berhamburan keluar. Terlihat wajah ceria murid-murid itu..

Sasuke pun keluar dari mobilnya tidak lupa dengan sebuah kantong yang dia bawa dari cottagenya - disusul Naruto.

Para siswi KHS nampaknya terpesona melihat ke 2 orang ini.. Tampan, Keren, err- tampan pake banget dehhhhh,, bagaikan obat kebahagian setelah mereka penat dengan pelajaran sekolah. Tidak sedikit siswi-siwi itu berhenti dan berteriak atau berbisik kata 'tampan nya'.

Sasuke hanya cuek mendapat perhatian itu, bagi nya itu sudah hal biasa dan bagi Naruto? Dia cengir cengir bahagia dengan senyum sekuat sinar matahari mampu melelehkan hati para siswi KHS. Para siswi pun bertanya-tanya 'Artis dari mana mereka?'

Sasuke menjajakan matanya terus melihat semua siswi yang keluar melewati gerbang dan Gotchaa ! Sasuke melihat sosok yang amat di rindukannya itu. Ternyata yang asli lebih cantik dari di foto.. Kini sosok itu tengah berjalan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya.

Sasuke sungguh terpana, surai Indigo nya yang sudah panjang dan halus tertiup angin membelai wajahnya yang cantik. Matanya tetap indah dan memberikan rasa nyaman seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Ino merasa aneh, kenapa semua siswi KHS berkumpul di depan gerbang dan berteriak histeris. Mereka pun mempercepat langkah mereka untuk mencari tahu juga.

Bukan Ino namanya jika dia tidak cepat melihat dua sosok pria tampan dengan mobil err- yang terbilang mahal sekali dan mengkilap.. Ino pun menarik tangan Hinata untuk melihat 2 makhluk sexy itu. Sepertinya Hinata tidak begitu tertarik.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata yang berada di kerumunan paling belakang. Semua siswi itu seolah memberi jalan kepada Sasuke dan berharap Sasuke menghampiri mereka. Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke mulai berjalan menghampiri seseorang, namun dia memilih untuk berdiri disamping mobil.

Kini Sasuke tepat berdiri di depan Hinata, Onyx bertemu Lavender - seperti 11 tahun lalu dimusim dingin, bedanya sekarang musim semi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan rasanya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memeluk Hinata saat itu juga. Ino merasa sedikit risih dan pergi sedikit menjauh setelah berbisik ke Hinata "Aku tunggu di depan ya Hinata" dan setelah itu mendapat anggukan ringan dari Hinata.

"Nii-chan mencariku?" Hinata membuka suara. Dia bingung dengan pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Kepala Sasuke seperti di pukul oleh palu raksasa. Hinata memanggil dirinya 'nii-chan?'. Wajah Sasuke kembali menjadi datar di campur kaget.

"Nee.. Go-Gomenasaii,, Nii-chan ada perlu denganku?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu bercampur takut karena tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat yakin ini adalah Hinata-Nya? Tapi kenapa?

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan terus memandang lekat Hinata, membuat korbannya merasa benar-benar ciut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata dan membuat pipi Hinata merona. 'Manissnyaaaaa' pikir Sasuke.

"Kamu lupa siapa aku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan. Sedih , Kecewa ? Tentu saja.

Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan mencoba mengingat wajah Sasuke. Rambut pantat ayam, Mata onyx, Wajahnya sedikit sexy dan tampan..

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sasuke semakin terpukul.

'Bagaimana bisa? Apa karena sudah 11 tahun? Tapi.. Tidak mungkin...' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke" Kata Sasuke lagi.

Mendengar nama itu semua orang dan Hinata (-minus Naruto) kaget.

Mereka semua tahu bahkan seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah Executive Muda yang sering muncul di majalah, koran, iklan, internet dan media sosial lainnya. Hanya saja aslinya lebih tampan daripada saat di media itu, jadi mereka tidak terlalu menyadari itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke sang Executive muda.

Hinata tau pasti juga bahwa orang di hadapannya ini adalah bos dari ayahnya. Hinata terkejut bukan main. Hinata segera membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

Semua siswi KHS mulai bertanya-tanya ada apa hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata, begitupun dengan Ino. Setahu nya Hinata tidak pernah menceritakan pria manapun selain Neji tentunya.

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Hinata semakin terkejut.

"Ma-Maaf atas kelancangan saya Uchiha-Sama" Lebih terkejut lagi saat Hinata mengucapkan hal ini dengan takut.

Tanpa ba bi bu be bo, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata dan menyuruhnya naik mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Naruto pun ikut masuk ke dalam mobil. Tertinggallah Ino yang kaget karena di tinggal Hinata tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Sebaiknya nanti aku ke rumah Hinata dan dia harus menjelaskannya" Pekik Ino sebal dan pulang sendiri.

.

.

.

Mereka ber-3 memilih untuk diam, Sasuke mencuri pandang Hinata yang berada di kursi penumpang melalui kaca mobil dan Hinata sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

'Kami-Sama, kemana aku akan di bawa.. Apakah aku mempunyai salah? T..T' Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Nee, kita belum berkenalan?" Naruto membalikkan badannya ke belakang untuk melihat Hinata.

Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naruto yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya, tidak lupa senyumnya yang khas.

"Naruto.. Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Naruto begitu Hinata menyambut tangan Naruto.

"Hinata.. Hyuuga Hinata.." Balas Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya.

Hal ini menimbulkan tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke ke Naruto dan membuatnya bergidik.

"Oii Teme, tatapan mu menakutkan sekali" Naruto segera membetulkan posisi duduknya dan merapatkan diri ke pintu, takut-takut Sasuke menyerang, mencakar dan memakannya?

Hinata hanya terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi dari Naruto.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Sasuke melihat Hinata melalui kaca spion.

"Anoo.. Sudah lewat Uchiha-Sama" Jawab Hinata takut-takut.

Sasuke segera memutar mobilnya dan mengikuti jalan yang di tunjukkan Hinata kepadanya. Mereka ber 3 pun turun dari mobil dan segera memasuki rumah Hinata.

Rumah Hinata terkesan sangat tradisional, dengan taman yang lumayan besar, kolam ikan, pohon-pohon besar pun ikut tumbuh, serta tanaman bunga, buah, dan obat-obatan mewarnai taman di rumah Hinata.

Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit takjub dengan rumah Hinata. 'Sejuk' itulah kesan pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Tadaima" Ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan sepatu nya. Di susul Sasuke dan Naruto yang ikut melepas sepatunya.

"Okaeri.." Balas seorang perempuan dalam rumah dan menyambut Hinata.

Perempuan itu adalah Ibu Hinata. Sasuke sedikit tertegun melihat Ibu Hinata, meski sudah berumur tetapi wajahnya tetap cantik dan segar.

"Ahh, ada tamu rupanya.. Mari masuk" Ucap Yukino ramah. Sasuke dan Naruto pun tersenyum dan mengikuti belakang Yukino. Sepertinya Hinata mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke dan Naruto kini duduk di ruang tengah kediaman Hyuuga. Yukino membawakan beberapa snack dan teh untuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Obaasan" Ucap Naruto dan senyum mataharinya.

"Tidak kok." Jawab Yukino lembut dan ikut duduk. Tidak lama kemudian Hinata yang sudah berganti pakaian pun keluar dan ikut duduk di ruang tamu.

Sasuke tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun dari Hinata. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya ini.

"Okaasan, perkenalkan ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata menunjuk pria yang berambut raven dan ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang berambut pirang"

Sepertinya Yukino sedikit terkejut mendengar nama Uchiha, itu kan pemimpin Uchiha tempat suaminya bekerja kini.

"Ha-Hai Yoroshiku Uchiha-San, Uzumaki-San" Ucap Yukino sedikit gugup, mengingat bos suaminya kini datang berkunjung.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu obaasan" Ucap Sasuke kemudian menyeruput teh nya.

"Jadi tujuan kami kemari adalah ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai istri saya" Ucapan Sasuke kali ini membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut..

"Hehhhhhh.." Teriakan Naruto membuat Sasuke harus menutup kupingnya "A-Apa kau bercanda Temeee?" Bisik Naruto.

"Menurutmu aku pernah bercanda, Dobe" Ucap Sasuke mantap.

"Ta-Tapi.. Hinata..." Yukino terlihat bingung. Apalagi Hinata? Hampir pingsan dia sekarang.

"Saya akan memberikan waktu 2 hari untuk berpikir di mulai hari ini.." Sasuke pun tersenyum dan menyerahkan kantong yang sudah di bawa nya sejak tadi kepada Hinata.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank you for reading and mind to review? :p**

**Maaf untuk pemakaian bahasa nya yang memang menjadi ciri khas Hime seperti ini sejak dulu... Sekali lagi Terima kasih untuk silent reader dan reviewer.. ^^**


End file.
